


Nocturnal liaisons

by Snowdrop7



Series: Rogues [2]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gen, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, Orgy, Other, Rogues have just one sex, Rogues verse, Sexual Dimorphism, obvious sexual dimorphism in skeksis, some are eager to taste virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdrop7/pseuds/Snowdrop7
Summary: Takes place in my Rogues fanfiction universe, just a private view of how the four feral skeksis had their first time.
Series: Rogues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924276
Kudos: 2





	Nocturnal liaisons

It had been approximately five trine since the four female rogues joined the castle skeksis. However it took one trine before the newcomers willingly join them for their private somatic revelry.

Days had passed and their reluctance waned as their own deep-rooted instincts began giving way to relentless curiosity. The four females had discussed it amongst themselves before the Sentry plucked up the nerve to do so, leaving her sisters to follow suit. That one night they’d began mingling with the original sixteen into the baser affairs.

So when the four barely took two steps into the tower lounge – a spacious chamber with many pillows, cushions and other indulgent comforts revealed to them. That evening, the skeksis casual conversation gave way to excited chatter.

"Ha! There they are!"

"Took them long enough!"

"You convinced us," SkekArra rolled her eyes as she and the others removed their robes. "We’re here, so now what?"

Although considerably younger than the elder ones, the rogues were clearly not childlings. However in all their disrobed state – the differences the originals had seen were more noticeable. To be sure, the females resembled themselves in some ways but the rogues’ assets were different in comparison. For starters, their spines were well present beneath some of the hair and feathers, albeit somewhat shorter.

Then came the physical anomalies such as the position of both the ribcage and the bosom were inverted (bringing to mind the anatomy of female gelfling) ; yet the four maidens still had the eight nipples and second pair of arms. A very rare diverse case.

Nevertheless this only made the four look more… exotic. Even they couldn't avoid looking at their arousing feminine charms any longer.

The four appeared to be similarly built, but each obviously has different feathers and hair coloring. Auburn on the Barrister, black waves from the Sentry, blonde curls for the Scout and the Herald’s ombre torrent. Whenever they separate to speak amongst themselves it seems the easiest way of telling them apart.

As expected, the females were shy. The jealous, hungry way they looked at the four nearly had the newcomers lose their nerve. Then the herald – SkekRin – confessed. "It’s not that, it’s just… we’re all new to all this."

Her response had frankly caught them all off guard. SkekEkt and SkekAyuk looked up from each other’s arms to look at the rogues, completely mystified by this revelation. SkekZok turned an intrigued eye towards the four females. SkekNa, SkekUng and SkekOk nearly choked on their drinks from surprise. Some of the others even ceased their activity to actually stare. Even Emperor SkekSo sat up with keen interest.

Eager to introduce these untouched four to the physical delights, SkekLi, SkekNa, SkekLach and SkekVar said simultaneously, "We can remedy that for you."

However, so that the rogues wouldn't be frightened away, the four were allowed to choose their partners for the evening, those that would have the unspoken honor of claiming their virginity and introducing the ladies to the sensual arts. If one of the rogues was interested, they would approach – not the other way round.

"You like what you see?" SkekArra, the Sentry had stepped towards a fascinated SkekTek.

"Is it that obvious?" smiled the Scientist, watching patiently to let her make the first move.

The lovely curves of the sentry’s nubile bosom hanging down invitingly.

From different angles, the Herald went to the Ritual Master while the Barrister approached the Chamberlain. Nearby, the Mariner and the Scout had already begun to pleasure one another. The sight is very arousing. So arousing.

At the Barrister’s gentle caresses, SkekSil had started the suggestive grooming and nuzzling, slowly pulling her on top of him. Her nipples tightened under his attentions.

Seven steps away, SkekSa’s face is somewhere around SkekMeh’s waist, licking her stomach, her hands grabbing the younger one’s hips. At that same moment, both SkekZok and SkekRin were now twined together in a heap, hands, beaks and tongues moving over each other’s bodies.

Then the Barrister took the chance to lose her virginity. For every second that passes her tight opening slowly relaxed to adjust to his lengths. Her partner could still hear the hiss she gave off when her own vent was stretched at the entry. Then after a minute or two, it no longer hurt her. Now, she moaned and gasped with enthusiastic responsiveness, letting her hands explore by gently feeling SkekSil’s face, shoulders and chest.

Somehow in all the debauchery, SkekArra had ended up sharing the sybaritic attentions of both the Scientist and the Conqueror. Though she didn’t mind much, seeing as they were doing quite a fine job in pleasing her body. She was becoming more bestial and willing with groan, and every screech.

Finally SkekLiat shrieks into orgasm, causing her partner to spill inside her receptive body.

"That was…" blushed the Barrister, looking dreamily up at the Chamberlain.

"Breathtaking, yes?"

"Very." she replied.

Next SkekRin was the next to finish with her current partner. She gasped in carnal delight, "Oh!" She stroked the Ritual-Master’s face in adoration, "You truly know what you’re doing."

"One of my many talents." SkekZok smirked.

Not long afterwards, the four rogue skeksis had begun to take advantage of those debauchery sessions to try and let those they’re interested in claim them. Naturally, the others were more than happy to fulfill their urges… overwhelmingly so. Eventually, however for the Barrister aside from enjoying physical intimacy with those she was smitten with, the motives became somewhat ulterior. Yet no one would find out until a few trines afterwards.


End file.
